Affaires De Familles
by redfamilyandfriends
Summary: Naomi est une adolescente ordinaire. Elle a un petit ami, beaucoup d'ami(e)s et bien sûr une famille aimante. Son quotidien change quand elle apprend que deux de ses frères et sœurs adoptifs sont des sorciers. Comment va-t-elle gérer ces changements? Quelle est la vie d'une jeune moldue auprès de sorciers?


**Affaires de Familles**

 **Chapitre Un**

Naomi marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Chester pour aller chercher ses frères et sœurs à l'école de la Reine.

Qui était ses frères et sœurs ? Ludovic, neuf ans, Thomas, cinq ans, Julia, neuf ans aussi, Taylor, dix ans et Léo, dix ans aussi.

La jeune fille de seize ans était étudiante au lycée de Christleton et elle était heureuse. Elle avait un petit ami, Felix, un garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus/gris qui faisait du tir à l'arc et de la moto-cross. Elle aimait ses frères et sœurs (bien qu'ils ne soient pas reliés par le sang) et ses parents. Elle aimait ses amies aussi, d'ailleurs elle et Clarisse devaient aller au cinéma dans deux jours.

Elle s'arrêta devant l'école et attendit quelques minutes. Naomi glissa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns tout en soupirant. Un homme se plaça à côté d'elle. Il portait un imperméable marron et avait des cheveux châtains clairs. Elle le reconnut.  
« Bonjour monsieur Turner.  
-Bonjour, Naomi.  
-Alors, comment vont les affaires ? »

Monsieur Turner possédait une marque de vêtements « _Royalhuman »_. Il sourit.  
« Très bien, je vais partir pour la France dans deux semaines. Je vais ouvrir une boutique à Paris, annonça-t-il.  
-Félicitations monsieur Turner !

-Merci. Et toi ? Comment va _Felix_? »  
Elle se mit à rougir.

« Euh… Tout va bien… Mais comment savez-vous que je sors avec lui ?

-Tu sais, ton père est très bavard, répondit-il.  
-J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas dit à la ville tout entière, murmura-t-elle. »

La grille s'ouvrit et une horde d'enfants sortirent en courant. La fille de monsieur Turner, Lucy, se précipita sur son père.  
« On a terminé papa ! On a terminé !

-Oui ma chérie, c'est très bien ! »

Lucy était une petite fille très bien élevé, elle avait les cheveux de son père et les bruns de sa mère. Naomi reconnut les cheveux noirs d'une fille puis les cheveux bruns d'un garçon et trois enfants derrière eux. Elle vint à leurs rencontres.  
« Alors, comment était votre dernier jour d'école ? Demanda-t-elle aux plus âgés, Léo et Taylor.  
-Euh…  
-C'est à dire que…  
-Miss Wilson ! cria une voix aiguë. »

Elle se tourna en entendant son nom de famille et vit la principale de l'école s'approcher à grand pas.

« Bonjour, madame Davies. »  
Madame Davies était une femme élancée, aux cheveux gris coupés très courts avec un petit nez pointu et elle était très stricte. Elle était dans cette école depuis maintenant vingt ans.  
« Miss Wilson, vos deux frère et sœur ont éclatés toutes les fenêtres de leurs classes respectives et ils ont renversés trois poubelles sur la pauvre Mary Brown et le fils des Anderson, Evan. J'exige des réparations et des excuses !

-Vous avez fait quoi ? dit lentement Naomi en regardant les deux aînés. »

Les deux enfants baissèrent la tête et bredouillèrent des explications et des excuses. Madame Davies donna à l'adolescente un papier blanc.  
« Voici la facture, dit-elle. »  
Et elle partit.

« Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ?! Hurla madame Wilson. Nous allons devoir nous serrer la ceinture et je crois que Naomi va devoir prendre un job d'été pour pouvoir nous aider à payer toutes ces factures !  
-Mais 'man, dit Taylor, Mary et Evan n'arrêtaient d'embêter Léo !  
-Eh bien tu aurais dû le dire à ta maîtresse !  
-Mais elle n'écoutait pas ! »  
Léo ne parlait pas. Il préférait rester dans ce coin. Naomi s'occupait de Thomas qui lui montrait ses nouveaux dessins.  
« Et là, c'est toi et Faulix ! dit le petit garçon en montrant deux figures : l'une avec des cheveux blonds avec des points gris et l'autre avec des cheveux bruns et des points verts qui se tenaient la main.

-Felix, corrigea l'adolescente en souriant.  
-C'est pour lui ! Tu lui donneras ?

-Bien sûr, dit-elle en lui caressant ses boucles rousses. »

Thomas avait été adopté il y a deux ans par ses parents. C'était un garçon un peu rondouillard avec des cheveux roux et des yeux bleus avec une peau pâle. Ludovic était grand et mince avec des cheveux en bataille tandis que Julia était petite et la peau noire avec des cheveux crépus. Léo, lui, avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux bruns foncés et Taylor avait des cheveux noirs raides et des yeux bleus clairs. Ils étaient une famille heureuse.

 _Quelques semaines plus tard…_

Naomi se leva d'un coup avec un sourire aux lèvres. Aujourd'hui, Felix allait venir la chercher et ensemble, ils iraient faire à tour à Londres. Elle enleva son pyjama jaune et enfila une chemise à carreaux rouges et noires, un jean et des bottes. Elle ressemblait à une chanteuse de rock ou punk. Elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers. Son père, Joe Wilson, était un électricien et sa mère, Victoria, était vendeuse dans la boutique de monsieur Turner.

Son père était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner (il avait pris une semaine et il prévoyait de les passer avec Victoria en Allemagne). Léo, Ludovic et Taylor étaient déjà levés et mangeaient tranquillement.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Lança la jeune fille en souriant.  
-Oh… J'en connais une qui est de bonne humeur ! Serait-ce à cause d'un certain garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris qui a une moto noire et verte ?  
-Papa…  
-Je te taquine ma chérie, ria l'homme.

-J'avais bien compris. »

Julia descendit les escaliers à son tour. Elle portait un pyjama rose avec un lapin dessus.  
« Bonjour, sourit-elle.

-Salut ma chérie !  
-Oh le facteur est passé ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Julia _adorait_ le facteur, monsieur Connor. Elle collectionnait les timbres et rêvait de devenir factrice. Elle s'élança sur la porte, se pencha et ramassa les lettres. Elle les regarda une par une puis fit la distribution.  
« Factures (elle donna deux enveloppes à Joe)… Lettre d'Hilary (elle donna une lettre à Taylor)… Une carte postale d'Oscar et une lettre de Steve (elle les donna à Naomi)… »  
Naomi lut d'abord la carte d'Oscar, son ami d'enfance, qui était partit à New York pour trois semaines :  
 _« Salut Naomi !  
J'espère que tu vas bien ! Moi, je vais super bien ! J'ai visité pleins de monuments et j'ai achetés pleins de fringues. Tu savais que monsieur Turner avait au moins quatre boutiques là-bas ? J'espère que tu passes un bon été !  
Oscar. »  
_Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut la lettre.  
 _« Très chère Naomi,_ _  
Je suis en vacances à Marseille où je passe d'excellentes vacances. Mon école ne m'a pas permis de te contacter, tu sais, ils sont stricts sur l'envoi des lettres. J'en suis désolé. J'ai entendu dire que tu sortais avec Felix Jones, je suis très heureux pour vous deux. Moi aussi j'ai une petite amie, Cygna Satis. Elle est très belle et très intelligente. Nous sommes ensemble depuis cinq mois, deux semaines et trois jours. Je l'aime tellement…_

 _J'aimerais te revoir durant les vacances. Ainsi, nous pourrions discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces trois ans sans se voir.  
Mes sincères salutations,_ _  
Steve. »_

Cygna Satis ? Drôle de nom… Victoria arriva, avec dans ses bras Thomas. Elle l'installa à côté de Léo.  
« Bonjour la famille !

-Bonjour 'man. »

Elle embrassa son mari sur les lèvres. La femme prit une tasse bleu turquoise et elle prit la cafetière. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à verser son cher café, on frappa à la porte. Naomi se leva et alla ouvrir.

Devant elle se trouvait monsieur Connor, le facteur. Il avait deux lettres dans les mains.  
« Bonjour Naomi, puis-je voir tes parents ?  
-Euh oui bien sûr. »

L'homme la remercia puis entra dans la maison. Joe s'approcha de lui et lui serra la main.

« Salut Greg, comment ça va ?  
-Bien, bien… Mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer. Il est préférable que Léo et Taylor restent, dit-il.  
-Euh… D'accord... »

On frappa à la porte une seconde fois et Naomi repartit pour l'ouvrir. Cette fois, Felix se tenait sur le seuil, souriant.  
« Salut.  
-Hey. »

Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

« Tu es prête ?  
-Une seconde, je dois aller prendre mon sac et ma veste. »

Felix entra avec elle et l'attendit patiemment dans le hall. Naomi réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, portant une veste en cuir un peu trop grande pour elle.  
« Tu l'as gardé…  
-Oui. »

La jeune fille se tourna vers la salle à manger/cuisine.  
« Papa, maman je pars avec Felix ! Je serais de retour avant vingt heures ! »

Il était dix-neuf heures quarante et une quand elle rentra chez elle. Felix gara sa moto YAMAHA en face de sa maison mitoyenne. Naomi descendit du véhicule et ôta son casque. Les deux adolescents s'embrassèrent de longues minutes puis se séparèrent.

« A demain Felix, chuchota-t-elle.  
-A demain. »

La jeune fille prit son trousseau de clé et ouvrit la serrure. Elle poussa la porte et la referma à clé. Elle fut surprise de voir de la lumière allumé dans le salon. L'adolescente s'approcha et vit ses parents sur le canapé, deux lettres déposés sur la table basse en face de la télévision.  
« Salut papa, salut maman. »  
Elle remarqua les visages inquiets de ses parents. Naomi soupira.  
« Ecoutez-moi et Felix n'avons pas…  
-Léo et Taylor sont des sorciers, la coupa Joe. »

La jeune fille resta silencieuse puis éclata de rire.  
« Sérieusement ?!

-Oui, bredouilla Victoria. C'est impossible… incroyable… Tous ces ennuis à l'école étaient causés par la magie…  
-Et Taylor est l'héritière d'une famille riche et puissante, marmonna Joe.

-Eh oh, je suis là moi ! »

Ses parents l'ignoraient. Elle grogna et monta dans sa chambre. Elle enfila son pyjama et jeta ses vêtements par terre mais elle garda le pendentif en forme de loup que Felix lui avait offert aujourd'hui. Felix en avait un aussi et un autre en forme d'aigle. Elle se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt.

 **Les commentaires sont les bienvenus**


End file.
